


Daehyunnie Bunny

by CocoaCatnip



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, bunny Dae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaCatnip/pseuds/CocoaCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m alright.” The boy smiled, picking his hat up off the ground and carefully fixing his ears up beneath it.</p><p>“You shouldn’t wear that.” Youngjae frowned, sitting himself down beside the new kid and yanking the hat off. “They make you unique.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daehyunnie Bunny

Youngjae was on his way to the library when he heard them.

“Haha!!! Look at his ears!!” A voice taunted. “Think we could hang him up by them?”

The male frowned, peering around the corner to find three boys tormenting the new kid. He remembered the boy seeming a little shy when he’d introduced himself that morning, and he wore a hat that he constantly seemed to be tugging at. It seemed as though the bullies took notice.

It wasn’t the first time they’d had a hybrid student, actually they’d had quite a few. They never lasted long though, normally transferring after a few months. Society looked down on anyone different, though hybrids were slowly becoming more accepted. They could attend school and learn along with everyone else, of course this came at a price.

Youngjae frowned, watching as the bullies grabbed at the boy and pulled at his long chocolate colored rabbit ears. He kicked at them, but the boys just laughed. They were much bigger than him after all. It wasn’t like Youngjae to get involved, but he felt horrible for the rabbit boy. For some reason he had the urge to protect him.

“Hey!!!!” He yelled, coming out from his hiding spot. “Pick on someone your own size!”

The bullies turned to stare at him before bursting out into loud obnoxious laughter. They clearly didn’t take him seriously or see him as a threat, the leader rolling his eyes and turning to his goons.

“Come on! Let’s go stuff him in a locker!”

“I said leave him alone!” Youngjae yelled again, throwing his books down to get their attention. “You have two choices…leave him alone…or…” He raised a fist. 

“Or what?” The leader challenged, refusing to let go of his victim’s collar. “You think you can beat me up? I’ll just stuff you in a locker with your friend here.”

Youngjae stepped forward confidently, this guy was just all talk. He rolled his shoulders a few times, earning a laugh from the gang. They’d eat their laughter when they were running away crying. He smirked, throwing his fist foreword and smashing right into the bullies nose. The brunette watched as the male stumbled back, letting go of his victim as he clutched his face.

“Get him guys!” He yelled through grit teeth, but his lackeys were already running off without him. “Damnit…..I’ll get you back shrimp!” 

“Yeah whatever.” Youngjae shrugged, watching as the leader ran off after his cowardly friends. “You okay?” He asked, turning to the rabbit boy and approaching him slowly. He didn’t want to scare him off.

“I’m alright.” The boy smiled, picking his hat up off the ground and carefully fixing his ears up beneath it.

“You shouldn’t wear that.” Youngjae frowned, sitting himself down beside the new kid and yanking the hat off. “They make you unique.”

“Unique or a target for….that…” The new kid asked, nodding in the direction the bullies had taken off.

“They’re too dumb to get it.” Youngjae shrugged. “I’m Youngjae by the way.”

“Daehyun.” The brunette smiled in response. “I left my last high school for this same reason….but I never had anyone stick up for me. You’re the first.”

“Well….I’ll protect you then.” Youngjae smiled. “We’re friends now and I’ll protect you.”


End file.
